


Millicent's Birthday

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylo Ren bakes Millicent and Hux cakes, Millicent the Cat Ships It (Star Wars), Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: General Hux usually celebrates Millicent's birthday quietly. Kylo Ren bakes up a surprise.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Millicent's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @CartoonJessie for reminding me she made a whole First Order themed Sims4 mod pack. Check out her other Sims4 custom creations including the upcoming Fantabulous Hux Modpack https://cartoonjessie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hux and Ren are not exactly sure where their relationship is going in this vid. They're very sure they both love Millicent. Yeah those are fish on the table. Kylo Ren tries to bake an Arkansian fish cake to impress Hux. Hux wanted strawberry and told him cats aren't allowed to have cake or raw fish.

[Link to video on Baphometsims YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h24RC324W3A)

run time: 2:07 rated G


End file.
